FELICIDAD EN AÑO NUEVO
by Nileve Kou
Summary: El año nuevo trae tus deseos y anelos que crees que no los tienes presentes en tu mente pero se hacen realidad. SyS One Shot y Sonfing


**Todos los personajes son creación de Naoko Takeuchi.**

**Hola de nuevo a todas espero que se la hayan pasado muy pero muy bien en navidad y espero que este año que viene les traiga mucha felicidad a todas.**

**Espero que este One Shot y Sonfing les guste, es un especial por fin de año entre Serena y Seiya. Quedo un poco largo pero espero lo disfruten mucho ok cuidense**

**Bueno las dejo y espero lo disfruten ok cuídense a y se me olvidaba ¡FELIZ AÑO 2008! ¡PASENSELA SUPER!**

**FELICIDAD EN AÑO NUEVO**

La navidad ya había pasado, ya era 31 de diciembre era cuestión de 1 día para que entrara el año nuevo, ya habían pasado 6 años después de la batalla final.

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios viendo a través de su ventana de su cuarto, no entendía porque desde que comenzó el invierno sentía una nostalgia enorme así había sido desde hace 6 años y lo que no entendía era porque cada año en las mismas fechas pensaba en "el" sentía un nerviosismo y su corazón latía rápidamente pero… porque eso no lo entendía. Ella amaba con todo su corazón a Darien disfrutaba cada momento cuando estaba con el, aparte había recibido su mejor regalo en navidad cuando recordó:

**Flash Back**

Todas las chicas se estaban preparando para pasar Noche Buena juntas, Michiru había podido que le prestaran una casa, la cual era muy bella era una casa de 3 pisos con un amplio jardín llena de flores y árboles y un verde pasto y tenía una fuente muy bella.

Ya todas las chicas se encontraban en la casa esperando a Rey y Serena,

-Vamos Serena ya es hora de irnos.

-Hay voy Rey solo falta que me ponga los aretes.

**Mientras tanto en la casa:**

-Ustedes creen que Serena sepa porque todas quisimos pasar navidad juntas.

-Claro que no Mina, Aunque ya haya pasado unos años Serena sigue siendo algo despistada y no se espera esta sorpresa, pero estará muy emocionada cuando pase. Dice Lita, bastante efusiva

En eso interrumpe Haruka.

-Claro mi Gatito a estado esperando esto desde hace mucho y seré muy feliz de verla contenta.

-Si es cierto todas estamos muy contentas por lo que pasara esta noche. Dice Michiru abrazando a Haruka de una manera muy cariñosa y dándole un beso en la mejilla, ante esto Haruka se sonroja.

-Nuestra Princesa paso por pruebas y momentos muy difíciles y ya era hora de que todas tuviéramos una recompensa por ello. Dice Setsuna

-Así es mama, dice Hotaru. Ella esta bastante emocionada porque dentro de poco podía ser que estuviera con Rini.

En eso llega Darien.

-Hola chicas me da mucho gusto en verlas y muchas gracias por ayudarme en hacer esto, en verdad que las aprecio mucho.

-Ya sabes Darien mientras que tu y Serena sean felices, nosotras también los seremos de eso no hay duda. Dice Amy bastante emocionada por los sucesos que vendrían mas adelante.

**En la casa de Serena:**

-Listo Rey ya estoy lista, vamos entonces.

-Vaya ya era hora Serena, lo bueno es que solo te tardaste 10 minutos, has madurado mucho en estos 6 años.

-Gracias, Rey.

Así las dos se fueron rumbo hacía donde pasarían todas la navidad. Al llegar Serena pudo encontraron todo muy bien arreglado, la casa llena de arreglos navideños un árbol en la sala grande y muy bien arreglado y un montón de regalos debajo de este al llegar al jardín pudo ver lo hermoso que era una gran mesa donde cenarían todas, ahí pudo ver que todas ya estaban ahí, todas en verdad que se veían encantadoras y bellas.

-Hola chicas. Disculpen por llegar tarde.

-Sabes que no hay problema Serena. Dice Mina guiñándole el ojo

Todos se disponen sentarse a la mesa a cenar y así lo hacen todas estan amenamente platicando y riendo de lo que ha hecho este año, ya que ya casi todas estan por terminar la universidad.

-Y dime Lita ya casi terminas tu carrera en Gastronomía que piensas hacer, hace tiempo que no estábamos reunidas y no haba sabido nada de ustedes.

-Sabes Michiru quiero meterme en una cadena restaurantera que es muy importante aquí en Tokio y dicen que dentro de poco se expandirán hacia otros países. Y tu Michiru sigues con tus giras verdad te ¡felicito eres muy exitosa!

-O vaya que bien, y gracias si e crecido poco a poco, y voy muy bien. Y tu Amy que tal tus estudios de medicina.

-Voy muy bien al ultimo me quede aquí en Tokio y hay muy buenos maestros. Y tu Darien

-Ya ven me fue muy bien en el extranjero lo único que quería era terminar y regresar de nuevo acá para estar junto con Serena mi amada princesa. Te amo Serena

Ante esto hace que Serena se sonroje.

-Gracias Darien yo también te amo.

-Y dime Gatito a ti que tal te ha ido en la universidad

-Me ha ido muy bien Haruka de igual manera la carrera de Psicología e aprendo mucho y analizar las cosas.

-Que bien Gatito

-Pero miren la hora que es. Dice Mina

En eso Amy ve su reloj

-Si ya es tarde es hora de brindar.

Así Haruka va por la botella de chanpage Darien tiene tomada de la mano de Serena muy cariñosamente.

Haruka se encarga de servir a todas una copa.

-Muy bien brindemos por la felicidad de todos nosotros y la que aun viene. Dice Mina bastante emocionada

-Mina espérate. Le da un codazo Rey

-Lo siento perdón.

En eso Darien da paso al Príncipe Endimyón y todas hacen reverencia ante esto, Serena queda sorprendida.

-Serena te amo con todo mi corazón y hasta este momento me e dado cuenta de que ya no puedo vivir ni un día mas sin ti, eres todo para mí es por eso que quiero pedirte algo.

Serena siente un sin fin de sentimientos de amor, ilusión, sorpresa, tristeza pero no entiende porque siente ese sentimiento, es como si traicionara algo o a alguien pero eso no puede ser. Pero aun así

-Serena ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

-Claro que acepto, soy la mujer más feliz del mundo.

-Felicidades a los dos. gritan todas en unísono bastantes emocionadas.

-Ya era hora que pasara esto en verdad que mi Gatito se ve muy feliz. Tomando de la mano a Michiru

-Vaya pero que envidia me dan Darien y Serena, Dice Mina un poco triste.

Así todas celebrando la Navidad y la boda que pronto se llevaría a cabo.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Serena veía a la gente pasar muy feliz, ya que dentro de poco estarían ya en el nuevo años, el cual era esperado para cumplir los sueños y anhelos para este, pero… ella no entendía ya tenía todo por lo que había luchado y soñado ahora ya estaba comprometida con su amado Darien el hombre mas maravilloso de la tierra que desde que regreso había cambiado mucho le demostraba mas sus sentimientos hacia ella era realmente encantador.

-Hija a ¿Quién esperas encontrar? En la calle que la vez muy atenta

-Pero que dices mamá a nadie.

-Sabes puedo notar que cada año en esta epoca te pones algo melancólica en tus ojos veo tristeza e inquietud, cada ves que te veo, pareces como si esperaras a alguien por estas fechas y puedo ver que no es tu prometido.

-No mamá no espero a nadie.

-Hija por que te engañas a tu misma, una madre no le gusta ver a un hija triste por que no me cuentas el por te pones así ¿acaso no me tienes confianza?

En ese momento Serena se quedo pensando sin escuchar a su mamá. En su mente pudo ver que alguien tomaba de su mano de una manera muy galante y le depositaba un beso en ella. En verdad que tu compromiso con migo te hice ver mas bella. Pero ese no era Darien quien le decía eso.

-Serena me estas escuchando.

-Perdón mamá no escuche.

-Serena dime porque estas así, acaso no eres feliz con tu prometido.

-No mamá no es eso, claro que soy muy feliz con Darien lo amo mucho, y tampoco entiendo porque me pongo así cada año en invierno.

-Hija yo se que si lo sabes solo que no te quieres dar cuenta de ello. Sabes hija mejor me voy y ponte a pensar en ello.

Serena seguía pensando, que fue eso que vio en su mente, a lo mejor solo era un sueño o algo que no tenía importancia. Así se acostó en su cama y se quedo dormida.

En su sueño solo se encontraba en un cuarto blanco era muy grande solo veía blanco y mas blanco iba de un lado a otro pero era la único que veía.

-¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿Qué es esto?

-¿Por qué haces esa preguntas?

-¿Quién eres tu?

-Acaso no sabes ¿Quién soy?

-No claro que no.

-Veo que aun sigue siendo muy inmadura, finges felicidad a costo tuyo, porque te solo te engañas.

-Pero de que estas hablando la vida que yo llevo es mi felicidad y es lo que quiero.

-Sabes estoy cansada de ti, que seas tan débil que en verdad no luches por lo que quieres, sabes quien soy yo, soy tu.

Y ante Serena aparece alguien igual a ella solo que ella se veía molesta y bastante infeliz.

-Esta vas a hacer tú, dentro de poco, llena de odio e infeliz ante la vida que dices es tu felicidad. Serena porque no haces lo que tu corazón te a dicho dentro de los anteriores 6 años por que no te guías por el, ante esto su mirada vuelve a cambiar su rostro se suaviza y habla dulcemente.

-porque me dices eso.

-Porque yo soy tu y se lo que te espera, por favor Serena escucha tu corazón. Escucha tu Corazón, tu Corazón. Tu prueba final pronto llegara y esa desición la debes tomar con tu corazón y no con la razón solo espero que elijas la correcta nos veremos.

En eso despierta ella bastante agitada.

-Pero que quiso decir este sueño. ¿Acaso es verdad lo que me dijo? Y ¿Qué significa eso de escuchar a mi corazón? ¿De que prueba final habla? Pero porque fui yo misma. No lo se es algo sin importancia así Serena fue a prepararse porque dentro de poquito se volvería a ir con las chicas a recibir el año nuevo esta realmente feliz, o eso era lo que creía.

Así Serena se fue a cambiar para estar lista en la noche, estaba bastante emocionada, ya que este día se planearía todo para su boda era un día realmente feliz.

Serena en estos días había ido al centro comercial, para buscar el vestido adecuado pero no lo había encontrado, esta vez todas recibirían al año nuevo en un salón y tocaría un grupo musical que haba sido contratado por Michiru y ahí estarían la familia de todas así que era estupendo, todas debían vestir formal con unos vestido de noche ya que ese día de igual manera Darien pediría la mano de Serena a sus padres, el estaba bastante nervioso pero sabía que las cosas saldrían bastante bien.

Serena había escogido un vestido blanco de corset con unas flores bordadas en color rosa en la parte de abajo era un poco amplio y de igual manera llevaba flores rosas se le veía estupendamente bien y con su pelo totalmente agarrado. Unos artes en forma de perlas y el corrar del mismo modo

-Hija es hora de irnos. Esta nerviosa Serena.

-No claro que no era el día que espere durante toda mi vida.

-Tu padre no aceptaba a tu novio pero al final se dio cuenta cuanto te hace feliz, por eso desistió de decirte que lo dejaras.

-así es y que bueno mamá.

Mientras su madre llevaba un vestido rojo algo entallado y largo ella también se veía esplendida su aretes era largos, Kenjy llevaba un smoking.

Así los tres partieron rumbo al salón.

Todos habían llegado muy puntual Darien esperaba en la puerta a Serena de una forma muy galante y caballeroso, el traía un smoquing negro que lo hacia ver muy guapo.

-Serena te ves hermosa, eres la mas bella de todas

Ante este comentario Serena se sonroja.

-Gracias Darien, tu también te ves muy guapo

Así el se acerca a ella y le da un beso cariñoso en los labios

Las demás chicas también lucían estupendas Mina traía un vestido amarillo estilo sirena entallado de las rodillas hacia arilla pero de la rodillas abajo esta amplio, traía unos aretes de esmeralda amarillos con su pelo totalmente rizado. Era una diosa.

Mientras que Amy traía un vestido rosa entallado con un chal Blanco, traía un pequeño dije de luna con una cadena transparente que la hacia ver magnifica.

Lita traía un vestido fiusha el vestido traía unas florecitas del mismo color y un poco amplio ella traía un collar collar de perlas con otras piedra que hacía un conjunto muy bien.

Rey traía un vestido rojo bastante escotado y largo, con un collar largo de plata y un chal plateado con unas zapatillas plateadas.

Haruka lucia con un smoking que hacía le sonrojo de varías chicas.

Michiru traía un vestido azul marino amplio de abajo con un collar blanco y aretes blanco de igual modo sus zapatillas.

Hotaru traía un vestido morado de corzet con unas amarraduras en la espalda y la arte de abajo bastante amplia que la hacía lucir angelical.

-Michiru y dime que canta el grupo.

-sabes Haruka no lo se muy bien solo mi representante me dijo que fue un grupo que desapareció ya hace varios años pero que cantan muy bien eso el me dijo. Que cantan desde románticas hasta mas movidas y eso es lo que necesitamos celebrar este gran día

-O ya veo. Lo malo que no pudo venir Setsuna no pudo dijo que tenía cosas que hacer.

Mientras tanto Darien y Serena se encontraban muy acaramelados.

-Que bonita pareja hacen los dos, se ven muy bien haber cuando nos toca nuestro turno verdad Amy.

-Si así es Mina, pero ya verás que pronto nos llegara el amor. Lita se ve muy bien con Andrew también se ven muy enamorados.

-También Rey se ve muy bien con Nicolás. Ella decía que no, pero al ultimo término cayendo en sus brazos pero también hacen una bonita pareja.

-Si así es solo faltamos nosotras y Michiru y Haruka ni que decir ellas se ven fantásticas.

Así todos estaban platicando muy amenamente y feliz eran y casi las 12 de la noche ya casi todos habían terminado de cenar, ya era hora de que Darien pidiera la mano de Serena a sus padres todos estaban bastantes emocionadas y nerviosas.

Darien se levanta de la mesa y ve directamente a los padres de Serena cuando va a empezar a hablar son interrumpidos por una persona.

-Hola buenas noches invitados es hora de que el grupo musical cante su primera canción. Para recibir el año nuevo.

Haruka esta bastante molesta por la intervención de esa persona ya casi iba a golpearlo, pero Michiru la tranquilizo le dijo que no era necesario al terminar de canta el grupo Darien haría lo que iba hacer antes de ser interrumpido.

-si esta bien Haruka no hay problema deja que toque el grupo, Dice Darien un poco decepcionada

Todas están bastantes sorprendidas por la interrupción pero feliz de que escucharan una canción

-muy bien el grupo Three Lights estan listos.

-Queeeeeee. Dijeron todas al escuchar ese nombre

Ahora si Haruka iba a golpear a alguien pero ya sabía bien quien sería esta vez.

-Haruka espérate.

-No esta ves no me detendré

-Por favor Haruka espérate Dice Serena de una manera dulce y hace que Haruka se tranquílese un poco.

Seiya sabía bastante bien que su Bombón haría algo para que todo saliera tal como debía.

Así el escenario se ilumino y dio paso a humo de ahí aparecieron los tres, estos seis años si que los había cambiado, Seiya estaba aun mas alto y su cara notaba un poco mas de madurez se veía bastante bien, ante el humo que aparecía Serena pudo notar como Seiya la miraba con mucho amor y ternura esta mirada la hizo temblar de emoción.

Yaten esta mal alto, ya no quedaba nada del chico de estatura baja ahora se veía mucho mas guapo, eso lo pudo notar perfectamente Mina que lo estaba dejando en un sueño de verlo.

Taiki se veía aun mas maduro, estaba casi a la misma altura de Seiya, sus ojos notaban una mirada llena de amor hacía Amy cosa que Amy noto muy bien y se sonrojo.

Todos traían un esmoking negro lo único diferente era el de Seiya que era de pingüino.

-Hola buenas noches a todos e traído esta canción especialmente para mi Bombón y decirte que te amo y que nunca me arrepentiré de eso.

Ante esto Darien y Haruka estaban bastantes molesto por su intromisión en un dia tan especial

Así Seiya comienza a cantar: de una manera muy tierna al hacer esto Serena escucha las palabras de Seiya y la misma canción que le trasmiten tanta paz y amor y siente algo muy calido dentro de su cuerpo, aparece en otras parte donde solo esta Seiya y ella solo ellos dos (Nota: mas o menos como en el Cáp. Donde Seiya le dice porque están en la tierra)

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que mi alma vacía  
Quería sentir

Eres lo que tanto esperaba  
Lo que en sueños buscaba  
Y que en ti descubrí

Bombón se que nunca me as pertenecido pero con esta canción quiero decirte lo mucho que te amo muchas veces trate de venir antes a luchar por ti pero me decían que era inútil luchar por un imposible, pero me entere de que chiva te había pedido matrimonio y si no hacia algo te perdería aunque esto fuera inútil se que serás muy feliz

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Serena podía ver imágenes que no comprendía pero veía a Seiya y ella siendo muy felices disfrutando de un amor que nacido así nada más

Eres el amor de mi vida  
El destino lo sabia  
Y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado  
Siempre pertenecí

Bombón te amo tanto, eres todo para mí en esta canción te digo todo lo que significas para mi, desde que te conocí sabía bien que había llegado tarde para que me dieras un lugar en tu corazón pero TE AMO

Tú has llegado a encender  
Cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser

Ya no tengo corazón  
Ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti

Solo para ti  
Solo para ti  
Solo para ti

Esto es en verdad  
Lo puedo sentir  
Se que mi lugar  
Es junto a ti…

Eres todo lo que pedía  
Lo que no conocía  
Y que en ti descubrí.

Al terminar la canción Seiya no podía contener mas su lagrimas y se solto llorando como un niño pequeño, sus hermanos lo veían de manera de tratar de ayudarlo pero no podían ayudarlo en nada solo estar con el.

-Mi dulce Bombón te amo con todo mi corazón.

Serena al escuchar la dulce canción de igual manera sus lagrimas comienzan a salir, acababa de comprender del porque todo estos 6 años estuvo así de porque cada año en navidad veía por su ventana porque era el mes donde los sueños y los deseos se podían volver realidad era por eso que se ponía de forma nostálgica, porque tenía la esperanza de volverlo a ver de que el estuviera fuera de ella viendo con sus hermosos ojos azul zafiro que la encantaron desde que los vio por primera ves aunque siempre lo negó.

Darien la tenía tomada de la mano pero al ver la reacción de Serena soltó su mano

Ella al sentir eso lo único que quería era correr a los brazos de Seiya, besarlo y consolarlo porque no le gustaba como lo veía en eso momento tan frágil y llorando porque mas podía pedir de un hombre.

Serena se levanta de prisa y cuado va hacia Seiya llega Haruka interfiriendo sus paso.

-¿A dónde crees que vas Gatito? Tu lugar no es con el es con nosotros.

Pero de una manera sorprendente Serena logra seguir su camino de una forma que ninguna le había visto antes era una mirada de "determinación"

Al subir al escenario puede ver como Seiya lo mira de una manera sorprendido y ya casi sin lagrimas en los ojos.

Ante las miradas de todos Serena solo dice una cosa, que hizo que todos escucharan.

-Seiya yo TE AMO También

Seiya al escuchar esto corre hacia donde esta Serena y la abraza de una manera gentil y tierna ella se sonroja ante esto pero siento que el único lado donde ella puede ser feliz es en los brazos de Seiya, ahí los dos se dan un tierno beso frente a todos pero que este beso ya a marcado sus vidas para siempre que nunca nadie podrá separarlos. Los demás están bastantes sorprendidos de ver a Serena lo que ha hecho, No hacen ningún movimiento para impedirlo ni la misma Haruka da crédito a lo que vio. Al separarse eran exactamente las 12 de la noche.

-Mi dulce Bombón me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo ¡Feliz año nuevo!

-Seiya te amo promete que nunca nos separaremos ¡nunca! Este año nuevo me a traído el mejor de los deseos, que es estar a tu lado. Y también ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

-Claro Bombón al saber lo que sientes por mi no dejare que nada nos haga infelices. Y nada se interpondrá en nuestra felicidad.

Así de nuevo los dos se vuelven a fundir en un beso lleno de amor y pasión que durante mucho tiempo se encontraba dormido en sus corazones y que ahora el año nuevo les daba la oportunidad de comenzar con su nuevo para los dos un amor inmenso, nada los separaría ni el mismo destino.

Hola de nuevo si quieren saber que mas pasa con los demás personajes y quieren un segundo capitulo nada mas me avisan ok, para darles una continuación y si a si les gusto como quedo entonces así lo dejare ok.

Y de nuevo **¡FELIZ AÑO 2008!**

Con Cariño:

Nileve Kou

Espero que mis mejores amigas Como Caro, July, Elsa y Lupita se la pasen ¡súper! Les mando mis mejores deseos. Y toda la felicidad del mundo


End file.
